


So, Your Mech Suit Is Talking To You

by probablyaceok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AI Izuru - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Mecha, Day 7- Suits, Gen, Hope Mecha, Implied Human Experimentation, Inspired by Pacific Rim and Lancer, M/M, Mech Pilot Makoto, Mecha Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Makoto gets a promotion.Izuru gets a pilot.Chiaki gets experience in uncovering conspiracies.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	So, Your Mech Suit Is Talking To You

**Author's Note:**

> Look, when I choose to twist a prompt into something, I do it the fun way!

Makoto looked at the email again, still surprised at what it said. He’d even gone and confirmed it with someone, to make sure it hadn’t been some mistake. But no, it was just as it said right there. Makoto Naegi was being transferred to a ‘special project’ due to him being a ‘noted up-and-coming’ mech pilot.

“I mean, I know I do alright, but I’m pretty average…” he murmured to himself, looking up from his phone at the sleek black and red mech suit towering two stories above him.

As he prepared to enter the cockpit, he nervously tugged at his suit, before looking up at the control room, Kyoko nodding at him from behind the glass. Filled with newfound determination, he slipped inside, the mech powering up as he did so.

Suddenly a voice spoke out to him, sounding vaguely artificial.  
“Hello Makoto Naegi. I am Izuru, the assistive AI of this suit.”  
Makoto remembered the mention of that. This suit was not only top of the line mechanically, but also had a highly advanced AI installed in it.

He did wonder about the name though. Presumably, the AI was named after Izuru Kamukura, the founder of Hope’s Peak Industries, the company behind the Future Foundation Armed Forces, the only ones able to stand against the forces of Despair.

(Privately, he’d always wondered how a teenage girl had managed to summon a swarm of giant monsters from space to try and destroy the world).

He shook his head, clearing his mind. It was time for him to take the so-called Ultimate Mech out for its first test run.

-

_Three months later_

Makoto was exhausted from all the battles he’d fought in over the last few weeks. Before, he’d just been a standard fighter, but now it seemed anytime somewhere even slightly important got attacked he’d be called in to defend it.

On the bright side, it meant he and Izuru had plenty of time to get to know each other. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Izuru was a particularly awkward human being, rather than a complex AI. Even now he wondered how they’d managed to create Izuru, but he knew the technology division of the Foundation would never let their secrets get out.

He cursed internally as his phone suddenly pinged, calling him for another mission just hours after his last skirmish. As he rushed towards the mech bay, he accidentally ran into someone as he turned the corner.

He looked up from his phone, profusely apologising, as the young pink-haired girl in front of him quickly picked up her papers from where they’d fallen on the ground, before brushing by him, leaving without a word. Shrugging it off as an accident, he continued on his way.

Later, as he sat in the cockpit en route to the newest battle, he noticed a sheet of paper that looked like it had been hastily stuffed in his pocket, but that he had no memory of. Pulling it out and unfolding it, he looked at it in confusion.

It was a pilot profile. Specifically, the profile of a pilot from the Reserves. Or as the other pilots liked to call them, the cannon fodder. Makoto himself had been in the Reserves when he was first recruited, although he was quickly promoted, but he still remembered the poor quality mass-produced mechs they were sent out in. Nothing like the sleek marvel of engineering he was sitting in at that very moment.

He read further into the profile, and discovered that the pilot had been declared MIA, which was odd since the Foundation didn’t like to waste even Reserve suits and would always do its best to recover them. The more he read about this missing pilot, the more interested he became.

“Hey Izuru?” he asked.

“Do you happen to have any record of a Hajime Hinata?”

Izuru was silent for a moment.

“I do not know how, but somehow that name is familiar to me”.

“I guess it’s a mystery we should try and solve together then!”


End file.
